jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Mikitaka Hazekura
) Platinum Blond (Anime) |eyes = Green |color = |movie = |hobby = Caring for animals |occupation = Intergalatic Pilot (Self-Proclaimed) |mangadebut = Chapter 377 Yoshikage Kira's New Face (2) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 98 Sheer Heart Attack, Part 2 Episode 101 I Am an Alien |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a supporting character appearing in Diamond Is Unbreakable; featuring primarily in the arcs I Am an Alien and The Man on the Tower. With Stand-like powers, Mikitaka professes to be of extraterrestrial origin; a claim of which the validity is never fully examined. Appearance Mikitaka appears as a teenage boy of average to above-average height and slim to average build. He has pointed ears, and long, straight light hair flowing back over his head. He is introduced wearing a nose chain, missing in later chapters. He decorates a dark, modified school uniform with various astronomical and alien-themed symbols, including ringed planets either side of his collar, and in a column on his torso two flying saucers, two stars, and an infinity symbol (∞) with a crescent moon and sun in either loop. Personality In either an elaborate prolonged charade or a stark extended close encounter, Mikitaka claims to be a 216-year-old extraterrestrial. He exhibits great curiosity in human culture, though does not seem to understand it. Unafraid when offered a handkerchief, he eats it. Mikitaka is otherwise a calm and pleasant person, not hesitating to risk his life to save his friends, and more than willing to return favors. His kindness is seen first when he thanks Okuyasu and Josuke for their handkerchiefs by giving them two ice-creams (fabricated with the flesh of his own hands). Abilities Designated as the effect of a Stand-like power named Earth, Wind and Fire; Mikitaka may transform any part of or his entire body into almost any object at almost any scale. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable Yoshikage Kira's New Face (2) While looking for more people to transform into Stand users in order to protect his son, Yoshihiro Kira was guided by the Arrow into piercing its sixth target Mikitaka. However, the Arrow didn't pierce him perfectly, bouncing off of his neck instead and leaving the boy with just a scratch. I Am an Alien The following morning, Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura discover a series of mystery circles in the middle of a crop field: half buried in the crop of the larger central circle lies Mikitaka. He is waken up by Josuke and Okuyasu's arrival and his strange personality is immediately revealed: instead of introducing himself, he asks if he is currently on planet Earth and claims to be an alien. The protagonists think he's just kidding, but when he eats Josuke's handkerchiefs and puts two frozen ice-creams out of his bag, they realize there's something strange about him. He finally reveals his name to be Nu Mikitakazo Nshi, a 216-year-old space pilot. He says his planet lies within the Magellanic clouds and is slowly dying, and that he came to Earth to see if it was a nice planet and if its inhabitants were friendly. As a fire truck passes by, its noise causes Mikitaka to experience a violent skin reaction. He begs Josuke to take him away, revealing his transformation power for the first time. Josuke, now believing Mikitaka to be an alien, asks him to return the favor, by exploiting the alien's ability and making him assume the shape of three dice. The two new friends then play dice with Rohan Kishibe in order to cheat some free cash out of him. Despite the mangaka's suspicions and Mikitaka's discomfort, Rohan remains unable to figure out Josuke's trickery as the game is slowly ending. Only then sirens start ringing nearby, which immediately sends both Josuke and Mikitaka into a panic as the latter begins to disorientate due to his circumstance. It was found out that the sirens are in fact triggered by the fire at Rohan's house, as it is started by the magnifying glass he had carelessly tossed away earlier after examining the dice. This creates a distraction which Josuke uses to withdraw from the match and run away, bringing Mikitaka along with him, thus leaving the game unfinished. Later on when they are running (away from Rohan), Mikitaka asks Josuke about whether or not he was able to be help of him during the game, which Josuke out of frustration, tells him to shut up. Highway Star (1) The following day, Josuke meets Mikitaka's mother, who reveals that they had to move from Tokyo because of her son's obsession with aliens. Mikitaka, on the other hand, explains Josuke that his "mother" is just a human woman he hypnotized to make her believe he is her son. He then departs with his mother to do the paperwork for his school transfer, leaving Josuke and Yoshihiro Kira, who is observing nearby, extremely confused about Mikitaka's real identity. The Man on the Tower Later in the story, Josuke and Okuyasu meet Mikitaka again, staring at an abandoned telephone tower while assuming the form of a pair of binoculars. After a short exchange of words, Mikitaka expresses that he found the the tower unnatural and was waiting there in order to show them, which upon closer inspection it turns out to be true as there is smoke coming out from it. Mikitaka then returns into this binoculars form to help Josuke and Okuyasu investigate the tower, only to found out there is actually a person living up there in a seemingly self-sustainable fashion complete with various furniture, a set of essential installments and a farm field for herbs and vegetables. The mysterious person notices the three and introduces himself as the tower's legal owner, stating that he has been living on it the past 3 years as his home. Although initially approaching the tower with suspicion, Josuke drops his guard down upon seeing Yoshihiro Kira there and recklessly enters the tower despite Okuyasu and even the tower's owner, Toyohiro Kanedaichi's warning. It is then quickly revealed that Toyohiro and Yoshihiro are in fact, allied in a scheme of bringing Josuke into Super Fly's prison and Toyohiro's previous attitude was all an act. The tower's owner immediately makes his escape through climbing the unused electrical cable, but thanks to Mikitaka, who transformed into the cable, secretly replaces the one which Toyohiro is climbing and thus, he is able to stop the tower owner's "Old Maid" plan and bring him back into the tower, freeing Josuke. However, Toyohiro exploits his Stand's property of force reflection to trap and pinning Mikitaka onto the tower, thus resuming his escape. Josuke attempts to help but is stopped by Mikitaka, saying that he is fine with being left there as he wishes to repay for accidentally dragging the duo with him into this situation by asking them to investigate the tower in the first place. Nevertheless, Josuke enters and challenges Toyohiro in a duel. After a fierce battle, Toyoshiro is defeated. He confesses that he really meant no ill will as he really just desires to get out of the prison his own Stand locks him into, which leads him to be easily manipulated into cooperation by Yoshihiro Kira. Toyoshiro has since then changed his mind and decided to not leave the tower ever again, releasing the three as well as offers them wound treatment and food. Goodbye, Morioh Town After Toyohiro's defeat, Mikitaka only reappears at the end of Part IV with the other protagonists to say goodbye to Reimi. Stand User or Alien? Mikitaka's powers seem more likely to be the result of a Stand ability bound to his body (like Yellow Temperance or Khnum) than an alien nature, but behaving as if he has always possessed them, doubt is cast on the otherwise reliable touch of the Arrow. An enigmatic character, Mikitaka's true nature is never revealed by Araki, and evidence exists for both an alien and human nature. Alien *He is chosen by the Arrow to become a Stand user, but for some reason it fails to pierce him perfectly, scratching his neck before bouncing away. *When Josuke and Okuyasu find him, he is sleeping in the middle of a crop circle. *He insists, impenetrably, to be an alien. *When he hears the sound of a siren he suffers a violently adverse reaction, screaming and sweating, with blisters emerging all over his skin. *As tested once by Josuke, he seems unable to see other people's Stands. *He claims that he can't mimic a human appearance when morphing because all humans look the same to him, although he successfully mimics, albeit not fully identical, the appearance of a man on a Yen banknote. Stand User *Named as Earth Wind and Fire, Mikitaka might in fact have acquired his ability when the Arrow scratches him. Describing events after this, Mikitaka claims to have felt sick and fallen asleep for thirteen hours, suggesting that the Arrow had some effect. *He may already have been a Stand User and the arrow bounced off for that reason, giving him no new abilities, yet knocking him unconscious. *If neither lying or deluded, he may have created the crop circles intentionally or unintentionally while asleep, with or without his Stand. *His reaction to the siren might be the result of a combination of its Stand ability and a nocebo effect. *On the premise that he cannot see Stands, it may be that his Stand presents a purposeful exception. *If he did acquire his Stand through the Arrow, the fact that he was not completely pierced may allow for several anomalies. Alien Stand User *Humans, animals and plants can all have Stands; therefore aliens probably can too. Neither identity will be proved, however, as it is possible that Araki intended for Mikitaka to be of unknown origins and open to speculation. Mikitaka takes Stand abilities to be a human trait, or at least leads the questioner of his origin with more bizarre evidence to contradict his earth residence. Gallery Manga= Mikitaka1.png|Yoshihiro's Arrow bounced off Mikitaka2.png|"Just a Scratch?" Mikitaka3.png|Josuke and Okuyasu find the crop circles Mikitakaeatingtissues.png|Mikitaka eats tissues Mikitaka4.png|Two cold ice-creams in the bag Imitating.png|Imitating Okuyasu Mikitaka5.png|Mikitaka's reaction to the siren Mikitakarash.png|Mikitaka develops a rash upon hearing the siren Mikitaka9.png|Inability to distinguish Earth faces Earth wind fire3.png|Transforming into dice MikitakaMom.png|Mikitaka's "mother" Mikitakapet.jpg|Mikitaka and his pet mouse |-| Anime= Mikitaka cameo.png|Mikitaka's early cameo in DU Episode 24. |-| Other= Mikitaka3.jpg|Mikitaka as a Statue Legend figurine Miki1.jpg Miki2.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters